24Hour Dance Marathon
by LoVin tHIs fIc
Summary: Slightly different version of the Dean and Rory break-up. I always wanted a Rory and Jess dance. One shot


**A/N: So this is my first fic. Just something I came up with when I was bored, and I always wanted Jess and Rory to have a dance, seem as though the prom didn't really happen…..Oneshot. Please review! I crave the constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunatly**

"This is stupid. I'm going home", Shane said, getting up.

"K. Later", Jess replied, leaning in to kiss her. When he pulled back, he glanced over to Rory. She was leaning against her mother, exhausted. He looked away, and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Oh No!", Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?", Rory mumbled against her shoulder.

"My heel! It broke!", Lorelai explained, pulling out her yellow emergency card.

"Wait! You cant go! I cant stand by myself", Rory said, leaning heavily on her mothers shoulder.

"Dammit. Dammit, dammit!", Lorelai cursed, glancing around her. "Where'd Dean go?"

"He went home a while ago, went to get sleep, said he'd be back before the end", Rory explained, closing her eyes.

"The next passing conscious person will have to do then", Lorelai said, reaching out to grab the collar of the dark haired person passing in front of her. She pushed him into Rory

"Jess!", Rory squeaked, as she collided with him.

"What the-", Jess asked, confused.

"Sorry honey!", Lorelai cut him off, realizing who she had pulled out of the crowd. She turned to Jess, and sternly said, "Don't stop moving, and don't let her fall asleep!"

"Mom!" Rory protested, as her mother left.

"Sorry!", Lorelai shouted over her shoulder as she ran, searching for Luke.

Rory felt Jess hands on her waist.

"This is a dance marathon, is it not?", He asked. "Aren't we suppose to dance?", trying his hardest not to smirk. Rory gave him her best disapproving glare, as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ah! The legendary withering stare", He smiled. "I was expecting more"

"Sorry!", Rory snapped back. "I'm a little tired!" Which was true, and she wasn't in the mood to have to deal with Jess.

After a few minutes, exhaustion overcame her, and she left her head rest against Jess's shoulder. Her arms tightened slightly around his neck. Jess couldn't stop the small smile, that had formed on his face, and he looked down at Rory. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, so he could take more of her weight, not that she weighted much anyway. She moved her head slightly against his neck, before settling again. Jess couldn't help but think how nice this was, how right it felt. It was different than when he was with Shane or any other girl. This felt…better. Then again, both him and Shane knew that there wasn't much between them. He was fairly sure that she knew he was only with her to make Rory jealous. He didn't like using people, but he wanted Rory to know how he feels, watching her and Dean, around the Hollow, everyday. Did she have any idea how it hurt him, made him angry, to see her with Dean everyday? Dean, who had barely every picked up a book in his life. He just wished that Rory could how much better they'd be together. To see how he feels right now, with her in his arms.

Jess finally snapped out of his train of thought, when he realized that Rory had fallen asleep. He could feel her quiet, even breaths.

"Rory", he said, shaking her slightly. "Rory, wake up". She groaned against him, clinging to his neck. Jess shifted her slightly, and brought one of his hand up to cup her face, forcing her to raise her head. Only when she opened her eyes, did he realise how close they were. He could feel her breath, as her chest rose up and down against his. She too realised their close proximity. The world seemed to stop. The both forgot about the rest of the town, dancing, or sitting around them. Leaving his hand on her face, Jess slowly bent his head closer to Rory's, giving her plenty of time to pull away. He stopped. Their lips almost touching. Finally, they both closed the gap. The kiss was slow and gentle, and their arms tightened around each other.

Suddenly, Jess was ripped from Rory's arms. She turned to see Jess staggering backwards, and Dean standing there, his hand clenched in a fist. Jess turned, ready to lunge at Dean.

"Stop!", Rory shouted, stepping in between the two boys. Jess managed to stop himself just in time so he didn't crash into Rory. Both boys glared at each other.

"You know I tried to ignore this. I really did" Dean said. "But I don't know what I was thinking"

"What are you talking about?", Rory asked, reaching out to him. Jess hands clenched into fist, as she watched Rory go back to him, once again.

"You don't want to be with me Rory", Dean stated, shrugging her off.

"Yes I do"

"Oh please! You've been into to him, ever since he got to town", Dean told her. "And I've spent weeks, months actually, trying to convince myself that it wasn't true. That everything was fine between us, but now I know I was an idiot. Your into him and he's into you. Its so damn obvious!"

"What so obvious? What did I do?", Rory asked.

"Everyone can see it Rory!", Dean shouted. "Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it!" Rory looked sad, and lost, and Jess wanted to punch him just for putting that expression on her face. If Rory wasn't standing between him and Dean, nothing in the world could have stopped him.

"So go ahead! Go! Be together! There's nothing standing in your way now, cos I'm out." Dean turned, and headed for the door.

"Dean!", Rory called, running after him, Taylor shouting something about a yellow card after her.

"No Rory!" Dean, said pausing. "Its over!" And with that, he left.

Rory looked over at Jess, with tear filled eyes. He stood there, unsure of what to do. He never knew what to do when they cried. She turned and bolted out the door, bursting into tears. Jess followed her to the door. He watched as she ran down the street. He knew where to find her

**A/N: So that's it. Read and Review please!**


End file.
